Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005
July 18: The Conservative government of Mick Pearson is re-elected in the Georgeland state of Scoita. (See: Scoitan legislative election, 2005) 21: In Georgeland, The Residence announces outgoing Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes will visit Washington, D.C. for his first ever face-to-face meeting with U.S. President George W. Bush. 25: Voting begins in the week-long contest to select the next Prime Minister of Georgeland. 3,000 postal ballots go out to Liberal Democratic Party members, with a result expected at the end of the week. 27: The SDC National conference has confirmed the interim coalition agreement between the SDC and Labour party. The conference which has been meeting in Tasroco for the past week voted 193-93 in favour of the agreement securing the first colaition government since the civil war. This vote is the final step in confirming the agreement following the Labour parties special resolution last month and places the government in a much stronger position going into the general election in March 2006. 30: Zoë Parker is elected by the ruling Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands to become the 25th Prime Minister of Georgeland and the first woman to hold the post. Campbell Rhodes officially resigns from the post of Prime Minister and from Parliament, marking the end of a long era in Georgeland politics. 31: Saydneyan Minister for Defence Councilor Helen Jones has annouced a new naval percurement program. The deal with company Saydneyan oceanic Technology ltd is for 3 new Air Defence Destroyers and 7 New patrol boats. The deal will run until 2015. August 15: The Georgeland government announces former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes recieved a G$902,642 (US$751,481) superannuation payment upon leaving Parliament. 19: President Emerson has annouced he will contest the upcoming Saydneyan elections. Should he with this election he will be the only Democrat to ever win 4 terms and become the equal second longest serving President since Thomas Fredirickson's government of national unity during the Saydneyan Civil War 22: The first students of President of President Emerson Higher Education Support Scheme will be accepted in to Saydneyan universities next month. The plan is an imcome contingent loan that allows students to take out a loan from the government for a university degree and pay it back with out interest once they reach a certain income level. September 4: Saydney annouced to the world that it has disarmed its nuclear arsenal. President Emerson annouced the disarmament at a gala dinner on Saturday night, with Saydney's Minister for Defence Councilor Helen Jones confirming today that 650 Nuclear warheads of differing sizes had been disarmed and international verification would follow within the week. The announcement concludes a 12 year process of disarmament. 17: Zoe Parker, Prime Minister of Georgeland delivers an attack on 'unilateralism and colonialism' at the United Nations, and accuses nations of 'posturing' and 'squabbling'. 28: Georgeland Attorney General Michael Gannett resigns from the Cabinet following his admission of an affair with Dutch ambassador Annemarie Borst. 30: Deborah Carr Rhodes, the wife of former Prime Minister of Georgeland Campbell Rhodes is elected to the Georgeland House of Commons in the by-election for her husband's seat. She is the first woman elected to the House of Commons while pregnant. October November December 26: Georgeland Alliance Senator Andrew Taylor suffers a serious heart attack. Recovering in hospital, he rules out resigning, but says he will take a temporary leave of absence. 30: The Globe and Standard reports former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes is in the running for a top-level diplomatic post, possibly as Ambassador to France. Category:Nearly Real World Category:Timelines Category:Events